


Jensen's Room

by thorkiship18



Series: One-Shots [6]
Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Cheating, Drunk Dialing, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Mild Language, One Shot, One True Pairing, Phone Calls & Telephones, Possessive Jensen, Post-Break Up, Top Jensen Ackles, Worried Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 11:23:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10436571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: It's only been a few months since Jared and Jensen's breakup, but Jared has already found someone else. One night, Jensen gets drunk, and he calls him...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe a Drake song actually inspired me to write this... (I type fast; I'll fix errors when I can.)

It's 12:30 AM.

Right on the dot.

Jensen sits down the bottle of whiskey on his nightstand. He's been drinking from the entire bottle. Again. It's been this way since the...since the break up. Jensen's been unable to fully cope any other way. Jogging doesn't help. Working out doesn't help, so this is the next best thing. 

He takes out his cellphone, and goes through the camera gallery. There's pictures from not too long ago. Jared and him. Happy pictures. One in particular makes Jensen laugh. Jared's trying to shield himself from the camera while Jensen persists. The next stabs him right in the heart. It's a picture that he snuck of Jared while he slept. He's like an Angel.

Feeling emboldened by his inebriated state, Jensen takes another swig of whiskey, and goes through his contacts. His thumb slides up the screen until he sees the name he's been searching for. Jared. His finger hovers over the button, just waiting. For what? His nerves to set it? For the off chance that Jared would be the one to call? Unlikely.

So, Jensen takes the chance. He clicks on Jared's name, and puts the phone up to his ear as it dials...

****

Jared is roused from his peaceful sleep by the noise coming from his nightstand. His cellphone. He forgot to take the setting off vibrate and back to regular sound. He untangles himself from Chad's strong grasp to check on what's happening. His boyfriend sighs and rolls over, still sound asleep.

Soon, he takes his phone off of the charger, and answers the call without checking to see who it is. He yawns briefly before saying his greetings.

"Hello?"

_"Uh...hey."_

"Who is this?"

The person on the other line chuckles, but it's a sad one.  _"You didn't look at your phone when you answered, did you? You never did when you're trying to sleep."_

He recognizes that voice. Jared takes a moment to remove the device from his face, checking to see just who in fact called. His blood runs cold, and he's immediately aware of everything. It's Jensen! Fucking Jensen! They haven't talked in forever, but how could he forget his voice!? Jared collects himself, but not before looking back on Chad. He gets out of the bed, and heads into the bathroom, sitting down on the edge of the bathtub.

"Jensen? What the Hell? It's the middle of the night, what do you want?"

_"Did I interrupt something? You were fuckin' him, weren't you?"_

Jared is taken aback by his choice of words, but he holds fast. "What are you talking about? Jensen, why are you calling me?"

_"I just felt like hearing your sexy ass voice again. It's been too long."_

"Oh my God--Jensen, are you drunk?"

He doesn't answer right away, and this worries Jared. He almost asks again, but Jensen sighs, presumably after taking another sip of whatever he's drinking.  _"So what if I am? Don't act like you care about me anymore..."_

Jesus Christ. Jared sighs, putting his head down. Jensen isn't exactly in his right mind at the moment. He's drunk. This is the first time they've talked to each other since the break up. It wasn't exactly a happy ending for them. Not with broken dishes and shattered hearts.

They weren't exact opposites of each other; they got along tremendously. It's just that...sometimes people fall apart. Sometimes people make mistakes. Sometimes people hurt their loved ones because they feel hurt themselves. That's what happened.. and it wasn't pretty.

"That's.. that's not true." Jared say finally. "And you know that it's not true."

Jensen scoffs.  _"Yeah? Then how come you haven't called me?"_

"You know why, Jen..."

_"Hehe...you called me Jen. No one else calls me that but you."_

"Yeah." Jared giggles.

_"Hey, do you remember the time when I came home soaked from the rain, and you had me--?"_

"Strip down at the door so you wouldn't get the carpet wet." He finishes with a smile. "Yeah, I remember. God, I was so pissed off the next day cause I had to take the day off to take care of your sick ass. You were always causing me trouble." Jared's smile fades as he thinks about that. "But then again...you were always there to...cheer me up once more."

It's true. Jensen would inadvertently cause hardships to fall on their relationship. It wasn't his fault entirely, but it happened. That's how it fractured. Jared swallows the dry lump in his throat. Why is he talking to him right now when there's a good man sleeping in his bed. He  _is_ a good man...but he's not like Jensen at all.

_"Ugh...I'm not feeling so good, Jay..."_

Jared frowns, standing up slowly. "Hey, are you alright--you okay?"

_"No, I'm...I'm not good."_

"Um, okay. Are you home? Never mind, of course you are. Hold on, I'm coming."

He hangs up on Jensen then, and power walks out of the bathroom. Jared stops by the bedroom to shuck on a pair of grey sweatpants and sneakers. As he puts on his hoodie, he glances over at Chad. His blonde hair shoots up in every different direction, just like Jensen's when he wakes up in the morning.

Jared snaps out if it soon, and he snatches his car keys from the dresser.

****

It was a 45 minute drive to their old--to Jensen's apartment. Jared was worried the whole drive. What if Jensen collapsed on the sink? What if he slipped in the kitchen? What if he fell asleep in the bathtub? So many possibilities, so many ways to die. But thinking of that only fueled Jared's concern for his ex-boyfriend.

Eventually, he arrives at his former residence. He parks the car, and rushes out and up the stairs until he's standing in front of the door. Jared plucks the spare key out of the potted plant next to him, unlocking the door. Once he steps inside, he wrinkles up his nose. It smells like a fucking brewery in here!

"Jensen?" Jared calls, shutting and locking the door behind him. "You in here?"

"Yeeeeeah." He hears from the living room.

Jared gets there, and sees an amusing sight. Jensen's hanging off the couch; shirtless with his jeans nearly undone and his hair a freaking mess. On the coffee table is an empty bottle of expensive looking whiskey. Jared just shakes his head as he picks up the bottle.

"You finished the whole bottle by yourself?" When Jensen nods happily, Jared rolls his eyes. "Color me impressed. So what's the issue? What hurts?"

"My heart." Jensen whispers.

"Then we should go to the hospital, right?"

"It's...not like that, dummy. Forget it."

Jared sighs in exasperation. He scrubs a hand down his face to keep his composure. "Okay, let's go. I don't have time for your games. I'm not leaving you out here like this. I'm taking you to the bed."

Jensen laughs. "Oh, really? No dinner first? Wow. So aggressive..."

"Shut up. Come on."

Reluctantly, Jensen obeys, and stand up. Yeah, more like wobbles. Jared supports him, and leads the man who once (still?) held his heart to their former bedroom. This isn't the first time he's done this for Jensen. Back when they first started dating ten years ago, they'd hit up clubs and bars. Jared would always have something small.

Jensen drank the whole damn bar.

Things were simpler back then. No real worries beyond who didn't do the laundry or the dishes. If Jared could go back in time to fix whatever went wrong with them. For now, thinking on how to put this man to bed is his top priority. Jared uses his hip to open the door. After, he gently lays Jensen down in the bed.

"Gimme a hug, Jay." Jensen says, arms stretched out.

Jared only snickers. "Yeah, no. You stink."

"Fuck you."

"Fuck you back." He sighs. "You're gonna need aspirin for when you wake up. Do you still keep it in here?"

Jensen doesn't answer Jared's question as the former casually rummages through the nightstand. As he gets deeper in, his finger bumps against a tiny, soft box. Out of curiosity, Jared grabs the whole thing. He recognizes this box...and the object inside. A pure silver wedding band...with the initials  _ **J &J **_engraved inside.

He turns around with glassy eyes, and looks upon his ex-boyfriend...no. Ex-fiancé. "You kept it?"

"Yeah," Jensen grumbles. "What else would I do with it?"

"I--I don't know. Maybe take it back, get your money back for it?" Jared takes the ring from where it sits, and turns it over in his hands. A ghost of a smile touches his lips. "I remember...I remember that night. I was so pissed at you. I just took it off and threw it at your forehead."

"It actually hit me in the eye, you ass." Jensen corrects, smiling as well. "Right in the left eye." He manages to sit up, and scoot over to the edge. He grabs Jared by the hand and stares deeply into his eyes, whispering. "I should've chased after you that night. I shouldn't have let you go."

"Jen...let me go..."

"But you don't want me to, do you? If you really wanted me to let you go, you'd fight tooth and nail to get away." Jensen kisses his hand before tugging him to the bed. "Stay with me. Come back to me."

Jared lets the tears fall freely this time. "Jensen...Jensen, please..."

"I love you, Jared. Come back to me..."

It's all too much to handle, and Jared once again falls under Jensen's spell. He presses their lips together, tongues battling for dominance. Jensen tastes like straight whiskey, but Jared doesn't care right now. He throws caution to the wind as he removes his shirt, then his pants, until he's naked.

Jared helps remove Jensen's jeans until he too is completely naked. They stare at each other for a few moments until Jensen flips him on his back, gazing down on him with his pupils blown wide. Jared grabs him by the neck, and forces their mouths back together.

What is he doing?

****

What time is it? Jeez, it feels like it's been centuries. Jared blinks until his vision comes back to him. He's not in his room. He's...somewhere else. His old room. Jensen's bed. Jared hears water running; the bedroom's bathroom. Jensen's most likely in there taking a shower.

There's a dull ache in Jared's backside, and that's when the memories of last night come back to him. He had sex with Jensen! He fucking had sex with Jensen and.. he loved it. He loved every single second of every single minute of it. Immediately, Jared goes to the side of the bed to check on his phone.

_12 Missed Calls: Chad_

Jared drops the phone on the bed. He's fucked up. However, he looks back down at his hand. His left hand in particular. There it is. The ring. How the fuck did it get there? He specifically remembers setting it back down where it came from. Unless--

Jensen opens the door, and steps out in a bath towel, hair wet and a little spiky. Once he sees Jared looking at the ring, he smiles. Seeing him like this--much like he looked in their first years--does things to Jared's heart. He turns the ring over on his finger, biting his lip at the same time.

All he does then is smile warmly at Jensen.

"Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Personally, this fic is my favorite. I love you guys! ❤


End file.
